Reynold Jade
Reynold Jade is the second oldest son of Everett Jade. Diligent and hardworking, Reynold tends to be extremely bitter toward his older brother, Joffery. Backstory Reynold has always worked hard, always trying his best to impress his father. However, as he got older, he started to feel like his efforts were meaningless, because Joffery was and always would be the heir. He slowly became more and more bitter about this, especially as Joffery didn't seem to be taking his responsibilities as heir seriously. His jealousy finally boiled over when he was twelve years old, when he complained about it in front of Joffery and their parents, before storming off in a huff. Thankfully his friend Anders Escalus was able to calm him down for the moment, though his relationship with Joffery has been somewhat strained ever since. Appearances Reynold does not appear in the main Medieval roleplay. However, he does appear frequently in canon side stories and roleplays. In chronological order: * Waiting For You - Baby Reynold cries and has to be calmed down by Satine. * Feathers, Fun and Friends - Joffery takes Reynold to the phoenix mews to admire the phoenixes. They're caught by Anders Escalus, who reprimands them for sneaking off without their parents' permission, but is kind to them, marking the start of a cute friendship. * Sibling Rivalry - As Joffery prepares to go on his first diplomatic trip, Reynold gets jealous, yelling at his brother before running off. Anders calms him down, sympathizing with his situation and offering some words of wisdom. After Reynold makes it up with his family, Anders takes Reynold flying to help him feel better. * Again - On her deathbed, Satine asks to see her family members. She offers some parting words to everyone present, reminding Reynold specifically that he's special too. * Ashes to Ashes - Shortly after Again, Reynold goes to the phoenix mews, looking for Anders. The reality of his mother's death finally hits him, and Reynold seeks comfort in his friend. * Ghost of the Past - Anders has a run-in with his old family, who have come to Solis on diplomatic business, and becomes very bitter. Reynold, concerned for his friend, does what he can to calm him down. * The Emberwing Championships - Part Five - Reynold offers some encouraging words to Anders, who is competing in the titular championship. * Joffery the King - Overhearing Everett's plans to put Joffery on the throne, Reynold is baffled. Everett carefully explains his reasoning to him, pointing out that if Joffery becomes king, that leaves Reynold to be the Lord of House Jade. Everett also asks Reynold to handle the House affairs while he is away in Medieville. * Family Responsibilities - While young Caroline Jade is looking for her sister, she catches Reynold rifling through some documents in their father's office. Caroline calls him out, but he explains that, as per Joffery the King, he was left in charge of House affairs and needed to check something. * Little Siblings, Big Snakes - Reynold gets to have an important diplomatic meeting with a Nid'aigle representative, only to be disappointed when it turns out to be not as exciting as he hoped. * Talk to Your Kids About Drinking - Shortly after Little Siblings, Big Snakes, Reynold tells his father how it went. More importantly, he also asks Everett if he really got drunk at King Starmey's wedding. * Meet Your Match ** Part 1 - Reynold meets his fiancée Chamile Accipiter for the first time. Both of them are nervous about the arrangement, but relieve some of the tension by talking about phoenixes. ** Part 2 - At dinner, Chamile's father questions Reynold about his House responsibilities. Reynold does his best to answer diplomatically. ** Part 3 - Reynold is horrified when Chamile runs into Joffery, and ends up admitting to her of his strained relationship with his brother. Chamile, not having the best relations with her own family, sympathizes. ** Part 4 - Reynold and Chamile have a run-in with Peter, causing her to feel self-conscious about her inability to speak Elvish. Later that night, the couple finally talk out their mutual feelings of inadequacy and decide to at least try and be friends. * Hannibal Lecture - When Reynold finds his father in a bad sort, he learns that Heather Escalus made some very insensitive comments toward him during a questioning. Determined to make it right, Reynold and Joffery team up to tell her off. It turns out the two brothers make a great team, and are able to successfully silence Heather and earn the praise of their father. * Blast Radius ** Part 1 - Reynold has a conversation in the gardens with Anders, and is interrupted by Chamile. Reynold introduces the two, but there is some awkwardness due to Heather Escalus' recent misdeeds and Anders' shared last name. Reynold is concerned. ** Part 2 - Reynold and Joffery talk to Anders about Heather's actions. * Family Matters - Reynold has a son! Anders goes to meet the newborn Antony Jade, and they discuss family relations. AUs Bad End Stuff happens, and it's bad! From the Ashes Part 11 - Reynold hears about the chaos happening in Medieville, angry at Joffery for messing things up so badly. He decides that he must go to Medieville himself and try to set things right. Personality Having always strived to become a great man like his father, Reynold feels that his hard work goes unappreciated, especially since he feels his older brother Joffery doesn't take his responsibilities seriously despite having more of them than Reynold does. This often leaves Reynold very bitter and resentful. Beneath the bitterness, however, Reynold is a curious boy, fascinated with the world around him. He cherishes every responsibility he is given, especially if it has anything to do with magic, mystical creatures, or non-human races. Relationships Joffery Jade Reynold resents his older brother, hating how cheerful and carefree his despite his responsibilities as heir to House Jade. Despite feeling he would make a better heir, Reynold knows his place, and it leaves him very bitter. Despite their tense relationship, though, Joffery and Reynold were very close growing up. As such, Reynold still cares for his brother, underneath his resentment. Everett Jade Reynold thinks the world of his father, and has always tried his best to emulate him. Though Reynold often feels his hard work goes unnoticed, leaving him a bit bitter. Anders Escalus Having met Anders at a young age, Reynold became fast friends with the fireknight. As Reynold grew older and they associated more, the two of them became close, to the point that Reynold will often turn to Anders for emotional support. Chamile Accipiter Reynold isn't too thrilled about getting married, but his actual relationship with his wife Chamile has yet to be seen. Stay tuned! Category:Medieval characters Category:House Jade Category:Non-game characters Category:Corvids